Lion Tamer Org
: Lion Tamer Org is a circus animal trainer themed Org, who can control Zords with his whip. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Taming of the Zords". : History It is unknown what an Org Spirit acquired to become the Lion Tamer Org. He first appeared in the city and tried to tame the cat. He failed and didn't manage to tame the animal. Jindrax and Toxica then arrived. Jindrax wondered how Org would help him get revenge on Power Rangers if he didn't manage to control even kitten. Org explained that kitten was too small and he needed big animals to tame. Toxica offered Org Zords of Rangers to tame. Org then encountered the Rangers. He told them that he needed five big animals to tame. Cole and Danny considered Org's statement as a joke. When Alyssa tried to attack him, Org created a flame hoop and made the White Ranger jump through it. When other rangsers tried to attack him, Tamer Org used his whip to control them. Then Toxica gave him her magic seeds to grow huge. Org ate them and grow enormous. Rangers summoned their Wildzords, but Irg tamed them. At first he created a flame hoop and forved Lionzord to jump through it. Then he force Zords to combine into the Wild Force Megazord. He even forced Megazord attack the rangers. Cole tried to talk to Red Lion, but unsuccessfully. Merrick intervened and used Predazord. Org ordered Wild Force Megazord attack Predazord. The two Zords battled. Predazord defeated Wild Force Megazord and then struck Org when he tried to control Predazord. Org ordered Wild Force Megazord attack Predazord again. The battle started again and now Wild Force Megazord nearly overpowered Predazord. Rangers summoned Gorilla Wildzord, Rhino Wildzord, Black Bear Wildzord and Polar Bear Wildzord. Org ordered Wild Force Megazord attack Bear Wildzords, but Bear Wildzords and Gorilla Wildzord attacked Wild Force Megazord with their attacks. Then rangers formed Kongazord. The battle again started. However then Org forced Wild Force Megazord to summon Giraffe Wildzord and Elephant Wildzord and ordered them to form Sword & Shield Mode. Megazord attacked Kongazord. Then Org ordered Giraffe Wildzord to join Wild Force Megazord and form Spear & Shield Mode. Wild Force Megazord attacked Kongazord. Alyssa then summoned Deer Wildzord and it joined Kongazord, forming Kongazord Striker Clutcher. Rangers tried to break the spell by using Deerzord healing power, but Shark Wildzord attacked them. Then Org ordered Black Bear Wildzord attack Wild Force Megazord, forming Wild Force Megazord Spear & Knuckle. Wild Force Megazord overwhelmed Kongazord, throwing rangers out. Then Org took control over Kongazord. Two Megazords attacked Predazord. However then Kite boke the spell with magical wind, freeing Megazords. Rangers then formed Isis Megazord and attacked Org. The Org was then destroyed by the Isis Megazord's Final Strike attack. Onikage used an illusion of Lion Tamer Org appearing in the city to draw out the Rangers. Org was revived by Onikage but was again destroyed by Pegasus Megazord. Personality Lion Tamer Org was cunning and authoritative individual, who behaved like typical animal tamer, as he managed to temporarily take control over the Zords. However he was also arrogant and confident, underestimated the Rangers and it caused his defeat. But he is also loyal to Jindrax and Toxica. Powers And Abilities * '''Mind Control: '''Lion Tamer Org possess the ability to control minds of Zords, using his whip. He temporarily took control over zords of rangers and forced them to attack their friends. Arsenal * '''Whip: '''Lion Tamer Org uses his whip to control animals, rangers and even Megazords. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Lion Tamer Org is voiced by Tom Wyner who is best known as the voice of Master Vile from Season 3. ** Lion Tamer Org sounds almost exactly the same as Fatcatfish who Wyner had voiced a year before. Quotes "Red Lion, sit." - Lion Tamer Org. "White Tiger, jump through the hoop." - Lion Tamer Org. Notes * Lion Tamer Org is the second Org, who possess the ability to control Zords. The first is Zen-Aku. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters